


Reunited

by steviewho



Series: Immortal Rose [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Reunions, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 04:25:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steviewho/pseuds/steviewho
Summary: The Doctor has been hearing stories and legends about her for years, he finally finds her on a familiar planet.Rose is back from the other dimension with her own TARDIS.After years of being apart, they finally find each other again.





	Reunited

He had been chasing her stories for years, every once in awhile he would hear tales of the golden wolf, sometimes they were legends and sometimes they were from people who actually encountered her. There was even a couple of times he came to save the day and found the day was already saved. He would catch information and go looking, but never actually getting close. The stories were always the same, she would appear in her blue box shrouded in mystery and long golden hair. Some people said her hair and eyes would literally glow gold when angry or facing down a foe. He had first heard the rumblings of her when he still traveled with Amy and Rory, but it hurt to much to consider the possibility of finding her. Still he kept an ear out about her, and occasionally would look for her between the times he would pick Clara up on her Wednesdays. Now everyone is gone. Amy, Rory, Clara, River. 

“I was wondering when you would track me down.” she sat on the edge of a cliff overlooking the frozen water, the wind blowing her hair in several directions. She hadn’t turned to look at him but lifted her legs up so she could rest her chin on her knees. 

“Why didn’t you track me down?” he asked as he sat next to her, not turning to look at her. The thought of looking at her face again hurt his hearts. He needed to work up the courage to be able to actually lay eyes on her. 

“I tried, met a couple old versions of you. Technicolor dream coat had a severe attitude problem. I enjoyed Lord Byron though, he was quite the charmer.” she chuckled at a memory. 

“Oh, I’m sure he liked you. I don’t remember meeting you.” 

“It’s been hundreds of years, you can’t remember every blond you meet.” 

“I would remember you.” 

“Not if you thought it was inconsequential meeting with a random girl on a random planet.” she turned her head and rested her cheek on her knees to study his profile, he stiffened when he felt her eyes on him, still unable to look at her. “How come you sound Scottish?” 

“Lots of planets have a Scotland.” he laughed and finally turned to smile at her. The sight of her felt like stepping into the sun after being in a cold room for too long. Her face warmed him and sent a tingle down his extremities. She gave him a small smile while she studied him more. 

“Your eyes are blue again.” she said, not really looking for a response but more filling the silence. They stared at each other for a few seconds before he was able to speak. 

“So. Where is he?” The Doctor finally asked what had been bothering him since he finally realized who the legends were about. 

“Gone.” was all she said with a sigh. She turned her head again to look over the frozen waters of Woman Wept. 

 

“Oh Rose, I'm so sorry. I thought you would have loads of time together. What happened?” 

“We had 25 years together. He died doing what he did best, saving those who could not save themselves.” 

“25? How is that possible? You don’t look any different then when I saw you last.” he grabbed her arm gently and turned her towards him to take a closer look. She gave a bitter laugh. 

“Well that was the cruel joke of the universe. Give me a Doctor with a human lifespan to grow old with, and give me the lifespan of a Timelord.” she bit her lip in frustration. His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. “It was the Bad Wolf. The time vortex did something to my body. We didn’t discover it until we tried to have a baby. Our bodies were no longer compatible. Which was fine, because kids didn’t really fit into our lifestyle.” she shrugged a shoulder, pretending to be nonchalant but he could see the tears swimming in her eyes. He scooted over closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder. All the work Clara did with him and he still felt awkward interacting with people. 

“I’m so sorry Rose, had I known…”he stopped talking, unsure what exactly what to say. 

“What? You would have what?” she looked up at him hopeful. 

“This is all my fault. I should have checked you after the Game Station. I am so sorry.” he squeezed her shoulders.

“Oh hush with the melodrama Doctor. I wouldn’t have changed my life with him for anything. I’m going to tell you a secret that he learned early on, sometimes it does need saying. What would have done if you had known?”

“I would dropped the little ponce off on an outer edge planet and kept you with me forever.” 

“Thank you.” she leaned her head onto his shoulder and relaxed. 

“How long has it been?” 

“I don’t know. It’s been long enough I lost track. I spent 25 years married, then another 20 or so in that world. It got harder and harder to explain who I was for Tony, so I went traveling. One day I ended up here, I’m not entirely sure how. I tried it and made it through to the void.” 

“But how? I sealed it up myself.” 

“The Time lords are back. Interdimensional travel appears to be back on the table.” 

“How do you know about the Time lords?” he took his arm from around her shoulders and turned to face her fully. 

“Bad Wolf. Who do you think gave you the Moment? I have all sorts of time and memories running ‘round my head. If I had to guess I would say I’m around 200. How about you? How old are you?” 

“Who knows really. 2,000 something. Spent some time trapped in a dial reliving the same day. Hard to keep track.” he gave her a small smile. 

“What have you been doing all this time?” she winced a little when she saw him tug on his ear, a familiar motion she watched her husband do hundreds of times.

“Oh you know, just bumping around place to place. What are you going to do?” 

“Oh, I’ve got the TARDIS, same old life. Defending the earth.” she stood and wiped the sand from her pants. 

“On your own?” he stood and grabbed both her hands in his. She noticed he was about the same height as her husband. She always liked the way he had to tilt his head down to make eye contact with her. This Doctor had to as well. She reached a hand up to run her hands across his face. She wanted to learn every line of this face. She traced his eyebrows lightly and cupped his cheek. He leaned into her and and stared deeply into her eyes. Eyes that seemed so old to belong in that sweet young face. Eyes that have seen things and lost people the way he had. 

He was taken slightly aback when she raised onto her tiptoes to kiss his lips. It was a soft and gentle kiss, barely more than a peck. When she pulled away he gave her a grin that crept up just the one side of his face. 

“Barcelona!” he suddenly shouted. She tilted her head to the side, confused by the non-sequitur. “I never took you to Barcelona. Remember? The dogs have no noses. Have you been?” he asked her excitedly. 

“I have not.” she laughed, it always made her laugh how someone so old could look so young when he was excited. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her deeply. 

“Well then Rose Tyler, I have one question for you,” he pulled away from the kiss but rested his forehead on hers, “Yours or mine?” 

“I'll drive, I have a few things to show you this time!”


End file.
